A Curious Encounter
by freelancer-babe
Summary: An encounter at a railway station forces Brennan to evaluate her life and the people in it. BB :
1. Encounter at the railway

Lunch time was peak hour and the platform was packed with people coming and going. Somewhere above her, Temperance Brennan heard the computerised voice broadcast the delay of one of the trains. Cell phones rang out and the wind whistled in her ears, the clouds threatened to break. She barely noticed any of it, her eyes were focused on the train in front of her, or the man who stood at the cabin door, to be precise. It was an intercity line, the train had already been stopped for a few minutes; they had a short time.

"Please Temperance. I can give you the life that I couldn't before." He have the appearance of a proffessional businesss man. He wore a dark black suit and carried a dark bag. Just an ordinary business man on his way to lunch.

"You couldn't. You cant. Things are different now." Brennan spoke from her position on the platform, her voice slightly raised so he could hear her above the chatter that surrounded them.

"Things can be different, he believed it, you do too..." The worry lines etched into his face, his graying hair stood out further , "...otherwise you wouldn't have come."

The grey clouds above were threatening. To anyone else, they would have just looked like a man and a woman chatting before he had to leave, but this was no ordinary encounter.

"I came because- what you are doing is wrong. If you turn yourself in, they can- they can help you." Brennan could see him shake his head hurriedly, he was barely listening, "They can help you."

"You know what I've done Temperance, no one can help me now."

"Dad please."

"Russ is with me. We can do this Tempe, we can be a family together. All you have to do is come with me."

His eyes analysed her, portraying more patience than he had. His sighed tiredly and waited in hope. Brennan's eyes watered as she tried to absord everything. Her father had left a message and a trail of untraceable messages. He told her to come alone. He was her father, so she went. And here she was. would she be willing to give up everything at the chance of happyness that he offered her?

"Temperance, we can be together." His argument a simple one.

She considered him slowly. He was convinced that she would accept.

"No," She stood with more confidence than she felt. She managed to keep her voice from trembling. "I cant dad. I have my life here."

Dissapointed etched upon his face.

"I have my job. I have my friends, I have Booth."

"So its because of him?" His harsh voice betrayed the calm exterior he had portrayed earlier. He ... "You're giving this up for ...him?"

"I care about him. And he cares about me!" She defended Booth, "he's the _only_ one whoever has."

Max Keenan was taken aback as he picked up on the resentment in his daughters voice. He regarded her, and chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sorry Tempe, im sorry i wasn't always there. All im asking for is a second chance."

"I cant. I cant go." A tear slipped down her face as she focused on the ground. She didn't know exactly why she was crying. She didn't want to go, she couldn't, but she didn't want to lose her family. she remembered what Booth had said though. _Theres more than one kind of family_. As she looked in his eyes that day, she understood.

"You have to turn yourself in. Booth can help you."

"Theres that name again," He said softly to her. After a silent moment he continued, "Do you love him?"

She smiled wearily as another tear trickled down her cheek, he watched her silently from his place a few metres away on the train.

"That's not a question you get to ask." She whispered.

The atmosphere was broken as the sound of sirens rung through the air startling the travellers and the pair. Max looked up in fear and urgency.

"You called the cops?!" He shouted.

"What? no-" Brennan was puzzled, "I didn't."

The FBI vans rushed to the station and set up. The agents got out and surveyed the area, the men got into positions. Brennan looked on, her eyes landed on Booth as he got out of a Black vehicle. He took his sunnies off, his expression worried; he was looking for her. The computerised voice broadcasted over the PA, Max Keenan's train was about to depart. The FBI couldn't get there in time to stop any of this.

"This is the last chance Temperance. Take my hand" He held out his hand in an urgent plea. The train rumbled to a start.

"Dad, get off the train. Dad!"

The doors of his train began to close, he put his foot between the door to trigger the motion censor and stop the doors from shutting. The train began to move slowly. Time was slipping away from them, and Brennan felt powerless.

"I love you Temperance." Max shouted from the cabin door as the train continued to move. Rain drops drizzled from above.

"Dad!" Brennan yelled as she ran along and grabbed his arm. She tugged at his coat sleeve in an attempt to pull him from the train, she had to stop him from leaving. He pulled back roughly as the train picked up speed.

"Bones!" Booth had seen her. "Get your men into position" He called as he raced to the station.

Brennan ran along side the train, the platform was coming to an end, she would have to stop him now. The rain continued to drizzle. She pulled at his coat one last time and he pushed her as the train finally departed from the platform.

"Ow!" She screamed as she felt her wrist crack with the pressure force as she went down on it. The rain came down heavily and so did the tears. All of a sudden, Brennan felt like she was 15 all over again. Left behind without answers, once again they left her behind.

The FBI secured the station. Booth rushed to her side.

**At the Jeffersonian, a few hours later.**

"I'll be two seconds hon!" Angela yelled as she dissapeared round the corner. Brennan walked into her office. After being questioned by the agents and checked out by the medico's she was allowed to leave. The ambulance at the scene bandaged her wrist. Although she proffesionally insisted it was just a sprain, they had recommended that she have an x-ray taken sometime just to make sure. Brennan hadn't spoken to Booth all day but he had called Angela to pick her up.

Angela was in her office, collecting some equipment. Brennan had changed her wet clothes and was now comfortable in a warm overcoat. She wandered through her office silently. She looked at a file on her desk from this morning. Case #1032 it read. She opened and skimmed it in an effort to keep busy.

Her mind kept recalling the days events. She was unsure of why she was reacting so emotionally to the events. She had been hurt before, she was prepared to be hurt again. What did she expect to happen? She must had read the first line in the case about fifty times when a knock at the door interruped her thoughts. It was Booth.

"Hey," the first thing she recogised was his smile.

"Hey" She sighed somewhat in relief, inconsciously she smiled back. "I haven't heard from you all day. I mean, I saw you at the station, but I didn't see you after that..."

"Yeh, sorry Bones, busy schedule. Things to do, people to see," He cracked a small joke in an attempt at making her feel better.

If the truth be told, Booth was away for a majority of the day because of trouble with Cullens. His superior had suspected that Booth may have had some prior knowledge of the days proceedings and had neglected to warn the FBI, in order to protect his partner. Booth was at the office all day trying to save his own ass before he could save Brennans. Being the gentleman that he is, he left out this small piece of information.

"Where's Ange?" Booth asked.

"She's just collecting some stuff. She's insisting on taking me home and spending the night. But I think I'll just call Hodgins and tell him to ring her later tonight. That should get rid of her."

"She cares about you." Booth laughed at her carefully orchestrated plan.

"Yeh..." She trailed off somewhat sadly. She paused hesitantly before continuing, "Did they find him?"

"The agents set up a perimeter around the station and tracked the train until it got to the next station. They set up a perimeter there, he never got off the train..."

"I guess he didn't want to be found" Bones replied quietly. "How did you even find us?"

"Andrews was tracking you," Booth sighed at Bones shocked expression, "I had no idea. He is a new agent on the case, he really wanted to get your father Bones, and I think he knew that he would make contact with you. Andrews has been following you for a couple of days, he tracked your phone calls. There was a microchip in your coat pocket, they recorded the conversation with your father."

Bones looked up at this. She looked into his eyes and she knew that they were both thinking along the same lines. Booth had listened to the conversation, she knew what she had said about him. He knew what they had spoken about. He gave her a small smile.

"Bones?" He walked forward. The sincereness was clearly marked in his warm chocolate eyes.

"It's been a long day," Brennan smiled back half heartedly. She turned away again and dropped the file on her desk. "I just cant believe he would come all the way out here and ask me to leave everything and go with him."

"Did you think about it?" He eyed her carefully.

"Ofcourse not Booth."

"He's your father Bones. It would be understandable if you had considered going with him, to find that perfect world, to be with your family again."

"He's not my family." She said decisively, Booth wondered if she was in denial. "He's not my family anymore." She looked at him appreciately.

Booth smiled in remembrance. Brennan wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled in an effort to cover up the hurt, he could see it her eyes.

Silently he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish i could take away your pain Temperance."

She responded with her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her and soaked up the scent of her slightly damp hair. She felt safe in his embrace, she felt as if he could protect her from all the evil out there; just by holding her close.

"You do. Just by being here." She whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'd feel even better if you'd have dinner with me?" He smiled at her coyness, she seemed almost shy.

"I'm just hungry," She giggled.

"I know."

"I need food. And we could talk." She began.

"Talk eh?"

The banter could continue all night, if not for the dreaded interuptions.

"Booth are you in here?" It was Cam.

Booth and Brennan pulled apart slightly and looked to the doorway as Cam entered.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Cam asked Booth and then turned to Brennan, "Dr. Brennan I heard about what happenned, feel free to take a few days off."

Brennan nodded, she didn't feel like arguing.

"So I'll just get my coat?" Cam asked the puzzled agent. "Dinner reservations. I know you've had a long day but we can talk about that. Shall we go?"

Booth sighed inwardly. Cam waited expectantly. Booth looked up at Brennan waiting for a response. He could see the dissappointment in her eyes, even as she tried to cover it up.

"So um." She started, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed. Cam hardly noticed any of it.

"Bren, you ready to go?" It was Angela. "Goodnight Booth, Cam."

Brennan smiled at Booth once last time and headed for the door. Booth watched them walk out. Brennan placed her head on her friends shoulder, as Angela wrapped an arm around her. He heard Brennan mention something about food as they left.

A/N.

So what did you think? This is my first Bones fanfic, and I haven't written fanfiction for a while to be honest. I'm not sure whether to continue this with two or three more chapters...

If you read it please let me know what you think.

hugs


	2. A late night visit

Thank you everyone who reviewed! you made my day!

I think I'm going to give this story a few more chapter. If you read it please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy )

"So we're defintely getting more funding. People are finally understanding the work we do..." Cam continued between bites of pasta and sips of red wine.

the restaurant was quiet considering the time. Booth figured it had something to do with the price range of the meals, Cam had expensive taste.

"Anthropology and archaeology are getting a makeover-so to speak. A representative is coming down from Washington next week to see um," She looked at Booth expectantly as he poked at his steak, "...see where the funding should go..."

Booth's mind kept wondering to the days events. What Brennan had encountered. What she has said about him, _"I care about him. And he cares about me..."_ He was relieved and somewhat content that she understood how he felt about her, and that she felt the same.

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Thats not a question you get to ask."_

He wondered what she meant by that.

Cam took a sip of her wine and placed it back down on the table, interrupting his thoughts.

"Seeley," She started, "If your prod the piece of meat any further, it may well pass as a dissection."

He looked up at her puzzled and then make down at his meal. He had barely consumed any of it but she was right.

"I'm sorry," he replied in a daze, "I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cam asked sincerely. She placed her hand on his, she wanted him to open up. She waited.

"You know what." He pulled back after a seconds thought, "I think I'm going to go."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and finished his drink before standing up suddenly.

"Seeley-"

"I just have to go" he said, as he placed a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"It's about Dr. Brennan, isn't it?" Cam asked knowingly.

"It's about me." He replied quitely as he walked out of the restaurant.

Cam observed her surroundings as she took a swig of wine. She was now alone in a restaurant full of couples. Where did that leave her?

Booth drove around in his black SUV after leaving the restaurant. His first intention was to go home and sleep; sleep sounded good. But he wanted to clear his mind first. So he was somewhat confused when he found himself knocking on Brennan's door about half an hour later. She peeped through the door before opening it a few seconds later.

"Hi," Booth smiled warmly.

"Hi." She smiled back, surprised. She wondered what he was doing here.

"Its quite," He replied after poking his head through her door, her brand new television was off, the radio wasn't on, "Where's ange?"

"She's sleeping. She ended up sticking around."

"Ah," Booth recalled, "She's a better friend than you give her credit for."

"Perhaps" Brennan nodded letting him inside, "But if i have to watch _Sleepless in Seattle_ one more time..."

Booth laughed as they both walked toward the kitchen.

"Thats how I feel every time the _Discovery channel_ is on." Booth teased.

She gave him a look of mock anger. She knew he was joking.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, tap water..." he replied as he eyed the fridge suspiciously.

Bones gave him a puzzled look before filling the glasses.

"What happenned to your date?" Brennan asked, he looked up, "You and Cam? Dinner?"

"Oh" Booth stated, "Yep."

Brennan leaned against the kitchen counter expecting him to continue, he didnt.

"Yep?" A pause.

"Yep." Another pause.

"Okay then..." Brennan handed him a glass of water. He smiled appreciatively, "So what are you doing here Booth?"

"Well I figured you'd need some cheering up. I know you're feeling kinda down, thats why you're still awake. right?" He gave her his best charm smile.

"Either that, or I was obliged to answer the door when I heard the knock." Brennan hit back.

"Was that sarcasm bones?" Booth feigned shock. She couldn't help but smile back.

"So Bones. We're going out." Booth decided, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"What? no." She could see his mind working, "Booth its the middle of the night."

"Exactly, come on!" He pulled her away from the kitchen.

"Booth. Booth! Where are we going?"

He grabbed her arm and gently but persistantly pullled her to the door. She was resisting, he was laughing.

"You'll find out soon enough, keep it down, you'll wake ange! we wouldn't want that."

"I hate surprises!"

"Come on Bones, where's your sense of adventure!"

He grabbed her coat for her and pulled the -still squirming- anthropologist out, closing the door quietly behind him.

A/N

So where is he taking her? lol. Just a few more reviews and you'll find out )

By the way, I dont live in the US, so could anyone tell me about the nearest coast line from LA? I was thinking I coulld add that in for a future chapter.

If you have any ideas or comments, I would love to hear them )

Thanks for reading!


	3. Midnight wanderings

Hi guys.

Thank you so much for your comments, glad you're enjoying it so far. So this is the third chapter and Booth and Brennan go on a little trip...

Thanks for you your comments and ideas, which I'll definitely try and incorporate in the coming chapters!

Hope you enjoy: )

* * *

"We're lost" Bones replied as she looked up from the street directory. 

"We are _not_ lost Bones!" Booth replied a little frustrated, "I know exactly where we're going."

"Okay then, would you care to point it out on the map?" She held it up to him. He sighed wearily.

They had been driving for over an hour and were well away from Washington Central. The roads were quiet and Brennan could see the essence of suburbia as she looked out the window.

"I think I've seen that house before!" She remarked and pointed, "Twice."

Booth rolled his eyes as he clutched the steering wheel. They drove for another twenty minutes in forced silence. Brennan decided to stop looking out the window and instead focused on her street directory in an attempt to locate her whereabouts.

"We're lost..." Brennan repeated.

"Okay, we're here." Booth replied suddenly and he pulled his vehicle into a parking slot.

Brennan looked up in surprise as she surveyed her surroundings in awe. She had barely noticed the change in scenery between suburbia and the coast.

"Oh my gosh..." She whispered as Booth got out of the car and opened her door.

He smiled as she stared at him in bewilderment. She got out of the car and the wind whipped her hair gently. She smiled back; she was amazed by what she saw. Booth led her down the path to a series of shops that were lined in a row. Each little shop had its own features; a bakery, a surf shop, a cafe. All on the edge of the sea. He had brought her to the beach.

"But aren't we-" Brennan pointed to the beach as he led her away from it.

"Not just yet, we didn't come here for that."

They walked further towards the row of shops and stopped. Brennan wouldn't have even noticed it, if Booth hadn't led her to it. It was almost hidden by the walls of the adjoining stores.

"You brought me one and a half hours away from Washington for coffee?" Brennan teased.

Booth and Brennan walked into the little café. It was nearly midnight but surprisingly it was still open and there were still customers. A middle-aged man with slightly greying hair was sweeping the tiles. The cafe itself was beautiful, it had a maroon colour scheme, with oak furniture; Brennan had never seen anything like it.

"Hey Seeley!" The man looked up and greeted. "Long time no see!"

"Hey Joe," Booth held out his hand and gave the man a small embrace, "I want you to meet my partner Temperance Brennan."

"Hi" She greeted. He nodded in return.

"So what can I do for you?" Joe asked.

"Two of your specials."

"Coming right up!" Joe disappeared behind his coffee counter.

Booth joined Brennan as she stared on, bewildered.

"Unbelievable." She stated as she looked around the cafe and absorbed the conversation these men had just had.

Booth smiled at her in amusement. The music emitted from a jukebox in the corner; it was calming. Brennan could see the ocean as she looked out the window.

* * *

"This is the best Hot chocolate I've ever tasted." Brennan replied five minutes later as they walked barefoot along the beach. Brennan 

"I know." Booth replied.

They waves lapped at their feet as they walked along the shore. The stars glittered above them. They could see the lights of the stores from their place on the beach. It was different from the city, it was calming.

"I've known Joe ever since I can remember, and he's always made the best hot chocolate."

"How did you find this place?" Brennan turned to Booth as she pushed her hair back against the breeze.

"Well, my dad used to bring me here when I was younger," He started, "We lived in the city so it was a nice change. And it's not as crowded as some of the other beaches. It's kinda quiet but I guess it's..."

"Peaceful?" Brennan finished for him. He took a sip and turned to her.

"Yeah. Its peaceful."

They walked on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Enjoying the lights and the sounds of the waves as the reached the sand. And just enjoying each other's company.

"You don't talk about them very much." Brennan considered him slowly, "Your parents I mean."

Booth paused, Brennan wondered if he wanted to talk.

"I haven't spoken to them in a while," Booth answered, "My folks were pretty conservative people. They weren't thrilled about Parker, you know?"

She nodded as he continued.

"And they weren't so happy about me becoming a sniper. You couldn't really blame them..."

"Hey, your actions saved lives," Brennan said sincerely. Booth nodded.

Neither of them spoke for some time.

"So, where are we going next?" Brennan nudged his arm affectionately. He smiled, grateful for her lightening the mood.

"Where haven't we been?" Booth put on a thoughtful face, "Well there's the theme parks, we could go skiing!"

"Skiing?" Brennan laughed.

"I know!" Booth shouted evilly, "Surfing!!"

Booth pushed the laughing anthropologist towards the waves playfully.

"Booth," Brennan wobbled in the sand, "I'm going to get wet!"

"I'm fairly certain that's the idea!" Booth laughed.

Brennan struggled to regain her balance. She was about to fall over when Booth grabbed her hand to stop her falling into the waves. He laughed as she glared at him.

She looked at their hands intertwined; he looked down at them awkwardly and pulled away. Brennan took his hand and smiled. He smiled back.

They walked on, drinking their hot chocolate, hands still intertwined.

"You know we could watch the sunrise..." Booth told her as they reached the car

"Hmm,"

He looked at her sleepy face and paused.

"Yeah, I don't think you're gunna make it," Booth decided as she yawned tiredly. She smiled at that.

"Well if Angela wakes up before we get home, I'll never hear the end of it."

Booths cell phone went off.

"That's probably her. She probably knows you're with me." Booth replied as he handed the phone to Brennan, "Can you get that. I'll go throw these out." He referred to the empty hot polystyrene cups.

"Booths phone..."

Booth found a bin a few meters away and made his way back to the vehicle. Brennan handed the phone to him, somewhat alarmed. He gave her a questioning look.

"Booth." He answered.

Brennan bit her lip. Booth gulped...

"Hi Cam."

* * *

A/N 

Okay. So I have no idea where the nearest beach is in Washington, excuse the geographical errors. lol.

Because I'm from Aus, I was actually thinking about Bondi beach when I wrote this. I know a few images come to mind when one thinks of Bondi...but it really is beautiful especially at night.

Did you like this chapter? Even if you didn't, let me know. I'd really like to know what you thought of it.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The morning after

Hello! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You guys keep my writing!

I still have you comments and suggestions in mind and they will be panning out over the next few chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Bren what are you doing here?" Angela turned to face her friend from the platform, as she walked into the Jeffersonian the next morning. 

"Sorry I'm late." Brennan rushed in as Hodgins and Zach looked up in surprise. "My alarm didn't go off."

"We didn't expect you to be here today Dr. Brennan," Zach replied methodically.

"Well you know. I'm fine, " Brennan responded, "I'll just go and get somethings from my office and we can get started."

Brennan moved toward her office and dropped her coat and bag on her couch.

"Hey," Angela entered her office, "So are you feeling okay?"

"Like I already told Zach, I'm fine Ange."

"Thats good, thats great," Angela was sitting on the fence, "I just thought that perhaps you wouldn't be able to sleep last night. I don't think I would have been able to..."

Angela smiled at her expectantly. Brennan narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _Did Angela know?_

"I slept well."

"Great," Angela smiled again fiddling with her necklace, "So I'll see you out there."

Angela turned to leave and Brennan got back to collecting her equipment.

"Oh by the way," Angela stopped at the door, "I heard some really strange noises in the middle of the night. I could've sworn it was Booth!"

Brennan turned her head sharply but recovered in time and turned back to her equipment.

"I must have been dreaming..." Angela said, almost to herself.

Brennan let out a sigh as Ange left. She picked up her case files and put her lab coat on before heading out again. She was skimming through the folder and looked up just in time to see Cam leave her office followed closely by Booth. He looked a little tense, Cam looked cold.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam acknowledged formally, "I didn't expect you to be here this morning."

Brennan regarded her carefully, Booth waited for her reaction nervously. The events of last night ran through their minds.

"I'm feeing alot better today-"

"I'm sure you are." Cam cut in coolly.

"So I decided my services could be put to better use here," Brennan replied calmly.

"Great. The corpse awaits you on the platform," Cam moved on. "Case #1032. John Doe was found in an abandoned apartment block yesterday morning. Doused in gasoline and set alight. First of all he needs identification, a face and cause of death."

"I'll get right on it." Brennan replied as she moved toward the platform.

A burnt corpse lay upon the table.

"Dr. Brennan I've already cleared some of the residue of the bones," Zach stated.

"And I've cleared the sediments which are being tested now," Hodgins replied competitively.

"Thank you. Fourth degree burns to the body. Body lies in foetal position. No signs of abnormal tissue damage..." Brennan began her preliminary examination.

"Apart from the burnt bits..." Hodgins quirked.

"Angela could you begin a facial reconstruction once I'm done with the skull?" Brennan was all professional.

"Absolutely," Angela nodded, "But I'm going to need to be taken back to the scene in order to reconstruct the scenario."

"I'm sure Booth can arrange that."

* * *

The drive to the apartment block had been somewhat silent. Hodgins had assisted Angela with the Lab van; they were both driving in that van. They had hinted to Brennan that they wanted to ride alone to go over the findings; ofcourse and Brennan had ended up riding with Booth. 

"So is everything okay between you and Cam?" Brennan broke the silence.

"Sure," Booth answered somewhat forcefully, "Everything's just fine."

"Its that I couldn't help notice that things seemed a little tense this morning," Brennan treaded carefully, "After she hung up last night, I-"

"I spoke to her about it this morning," Booth cut in, more sharply than he had intended, "She thought you were at my house..."

"Oh."

"I explained to her that you were having a rough time and you needed me there. Its the truth."

Brennan watched as Booth clutched the steering with a bit more force than was necessary. After a few more minutes she broke the silence again.

"Well I think Angela knows, she came into my office this morning, with this huge smirk plastered across her face, she was searching for information."

Booth nodded and half-smiled, it sounded like Angela.

"Why did she call last night?" Cam was still on both their minds.

Booth sighed.

"I asked her this morning, she said she needed my assistance with some of the Bureau paperwork. I figured it was something more."

"I agree," Brennan replied matter-of-factly, "No one phones at that hour in the morning to discuss paperwork."

Booth looked at her exasperatedly, holding back the sarcasm.

* * *

**Back at the Jeffersonian**

"Tom Gallagher, 40 year old male." Angela held her clipboard as the image of a tall slender man appeared against the golden orbs of the _Angelator_. His skeletal features had been cross-matched for his identification and from his ID photo, Angela had created the image. He had black hair and brown eyes. His face was thin and bony, he had a menacing appearance.

"We are unsure of how he died," Zach began as he entered the room followed shortly by Hodgins, "There were no lacerations or damage to the bones."

"Bones diseases? Muscle-deterioration illnesses?" Brennan asked.

"None what so ever," Hodgins replied, "Although blood composition was somewhat abnormal, tests indicate that the blood was still being pumped through his body when he was set alight."

Angela looked up, shocked what this could mean.

"He was burned alive," Zach replied.

"Who could do such a thing?" Angela thought.

"Could you add all the extra information into the simulation Ange?" Bones requested, "Whoever did this must have had some explanation, however unjust."

"Okay. The assailant entered the building through the front door..."

A square room appeared. It was amazing what Angela could design just observing the scene, while she was at the apartment block, she had manupulated each detail in order to process the scenario.

_A man about 6ft tall enters through the front door along with Gallagher. Both stand face to face in the room. The assailant makes a blow to the right side of Gallagher's jaw, knocking him unconscious._

"Thats not possible," Brennan interrupted analytically, "There weren't any indications of a punch to the face."

"This doesn't make sense," Hodgins stated, "Why would Gallagher willingly go to the apartment block if he knew he was going to be murdered?"

The squints thought about this for a moment.

"He didn't have any choice." Brennan decided momentarily, "Hodgins you mentioned that Gallagher's blood composition was abnormal, this may have been because he was drugged. His assailant forced him into the building and doused him thinking that no one would discover him for quite some time."

"Dr. Brennan, you are a genius!" Hodgins exclaimed as he left.

"Zach, can you run those tests. Angela can you modify the scenario, The FBI is going to want to know who Gallagher is, and who wanted him dead."

Zach disappeared, leaving Brennan and Angela alone in the office. Angela sat at her desk. Brennan examined the case file, making some notes.

"So Bren, how are you?" Angela asked after some time while she worked away on her computer, "Do you want to talk about anything? Because you know we could talk. If you wanted."

Brennan studied her cautiously.

"Is there something you want to tell me Ange?"

"Ok fine," Angela turned her full attention to Brennan. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer, "I know that you and Booth went out last night. I was worried that something had happened, that maybe you had been kidnapped..."

Brennan cocked an eyebrow.

"I know, crazy. But I figured you wouldn't have had time to grab your shoes and coat if you had been kidnapped." She smiled, "So where did he take you?"

Brennan paused, contemplating whether to tell her or not. She busied herself with some equipment.

"...To the beach."

Angela let out a squeal, Brennan was sure that the whole institution had heard it.

"Angela, what were doing up in the middle of the night?" Brennan asked curiously after a moment.

"Oh um." Angela turned away guiltily and Brennan eyed her.

"Hodgins called and asked if I wanted to come over." Angela said slowly, "What! its not like you noticed I was gone!" Angela covered up quickly and Brennan tried to hide a smile.

"Hey Bones." Booth entered the office, "I need to talk to you."

Angela hid a grin as he approached, Brennan rolled her eyes. However Booth sounded serious.

"You know the case we're working on," Brennan nodded as he continued, "We managed to pull off some fingerprints from the apartment building. We may have found the murderer."

"Okay," Brennan replied, "Whose fingerprints?"

Booth lowered his voice to remain discreet. He paused before he gently continued.

"Max Keenan."

* * *

A/N

Okay. So the weather was scotching over here and I stayed at home and decided to do something useful, write another chapter!

I don't have a beta yet, so if anyone wants to beta me, I'd be grateful!

This chapter is a bit different from the other three. Better or worse? I'd really like to know what you thought! So hit that button: )

Thanks for reading : )


	5. Revelations and long days

**Heya guys, it's been ages since I've written fanfiction. I sincerely apologise for my lack of updates- I had my HSC exams recently and this whole year has been a roller coaster! But I'm back and I hope you're all still interested!**

**A lot has changed in the show- Max Keenan being arrested, Cam and Booth breaking up [& talk about the kiss! SWOOONS but none of this takes place in the story.**

**I haven't watched Bones for a while [because it hasn't been on TV here in Australia! so please excuse any discrepancies in the story. **

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"No, that's impossible," Brennan replied loudly, ignoring the looks of employees outside her office, "It can't be him." 

Booth sighed, preparing himself for what was yet to come.

"The fingerprints are a match," he replied, quickly closing the office door so that they could speak in private. He turned back to her; "Your father and Gallagher were business associates in the past. They have ties to each other…"

"No, it can't be," Brennan rubbed her forehead tiredly and searched her mind for other options, anything that could prove that her father had not murdered Gallagher.

"The body was found yesterday afternoon a few hours after it had been burned, your father was still in the vicinity at that time," Booth gently continued, placing a case file on the nearby chair.

"No, he was with me at the station." Brennan turned to him again, her eyes alight with hope or denial, "He was with me at the station at that time."

"Brennan," Angela moved forward from her space outside the conversation and gently laid her hand on Brennan's arm, "He had all of yesterday morning…"

Brennan moved away and started pacing the room anxiously, yet appearing somewhat calm and collected. Going over the small details methodically, looking for evidence. There was none that exonerated her father, but there wasn't any that incriminated him either.

"You said that Gallagher was a _friend_ of my fathers?" Brennan stated, posing it as a question.

"He was a hitman," Booth slowly replied, "There's something else too."

Booth sighed before pulling out an evidence bag with a piece of paper in it. He held it up to Brennan, and she recognised it as her address. She still didn't understand what Booth was hinting at.

"This was found in the apartment building. Bones, Gallagher was coming after you," this was the evidence. "Somehow your father knew you were in trouble. Did you wonder why he started contacting you out of the blue? Why did he choose now out of all the times he could have chosen?"

The anthropologist shook her head wearily; somehow it was beginning to make sense to her. Booth was trying to be as careful as possible but now she was beginning to comprehend the shocking details about what her father had supposedly done…

"He was trying to protect you."

Angela and Booth watched as Brennan took a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

"Angela, finish the reconstruction," she responded slowly, "I'm going to see what else I can find out about the cause of death."

Brennan picked up the case file and made her way out of the office. Booth tried to catch her before she flew past him in a hurry. She thought she heard him mention her name before she exited the room, slamming the door shut again behind her.

Booth sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his cheek, as he turned to Angela.

"I think she needs some time for it to sink in," Angela suggested, although she didn't look so sure.

* * *

After searching for Brennan but being unable to find her, he decided he to head back to the bureau to work on the case. So far it was fairly certain that Max Brennan had become aware that his daughter was in danger and had concocted certain measures to protect her. 

At some time on the previous morning, he had met with Tom Gallagher, the latter had known Keenan and was subsequently less threatened by him. Although he should have been because sometime during the encounter Keenan drugged him, took him to an apartment building and set him alight. Later he had met with his daughter, insisting she leave with him so that he could _protect her_ in the future. Booth considered that thought for a moment; _that's my job now_.

He wondered how Keenan had realised the danger Brennan was in. How had he met with Gallagher? Did he drug his coffee, for example, or did he use something more along the lines of a handkerchief and chloroform?

Booth realised that Max Keenan must have thought Brennan was still in significant danger because he had resurfaced to take her away; a risky venture on his behalf. Taking this into account, Booth left his office in search of her.

* * *

Brennan sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she exited her car. She moved across the car park in a daze, reflecting on the day's events and what she had just discovered. 

She had gone home a few hours after her conversation with Booth. She had been unable to gather much more information from Gallagher's corpse, at least not today. More tests were being carried out and that would take time. She had returned home to find a number of messages on her answering machine. She had contemplated pressing the 'delete' button but then thought twice before pressing 'play'. A dozen messages were from Booth, a few from Angela and one from her father.

Brennan had almost dropped her glass of water as she heard his voice play out across her living room. As she listened to the revelations in silence, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She entered Wong Fu's and watched her partner's movements as he nursed his drink, before slowly joining him on a bar stool at the front of the restaurant. He nodded in acknowledgement at the person next to him, before finally registering that it was her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Bones!" Booth started, "Where have you been?"

"I know," She replied before ordering herself a drink and turning back to him, "Sorry." She offered no more explanation and he didn't push. She took a sip from her drink when it arrived.

"So it was my father," her eyes responded to his and he nodded gently. He was somewhat surprised at her change in stance from fierce rejection to calm acceptance. He didn't question it though.

"He wanted to protect you," he placed his elbow on the counter to place his head on his hand. His gaze never left her. "He loves you Temperance and he wanted to keep you safe."

She smiled sadly.

"Desperate needs calls for desperate measures," she retorted. She paused before continuing, "He killed a man Booth."

"Only because he had to."

"I can't believe you're defending him," she was becoming frustrated. The warm red tones of the restaurant only raised her temper; fuelling passion of a different kind. There conversation becoming more heated.

"I can't believe you're not," Booth debated back as she shook her head, "He's your father, he did what he had to."

"Would you do the same?" She turned to him sharply, ignoring the looks from people at the other tables. He shook is head, not wanting to answer. Her eyes forcing him to comply. He paused, weighing her up, before finally replying.

"I would do anything to protect the people I love."

His warm hazel eyes met her crystal blue ones. There was something hidden in his, she noticed, something fiercely protective; something dangerous. She knew he was talking about Parker. He wondered if she realised that he would do anything for her. As she stared at him he thought she saw her eyes begin to soften, but her next words stung him.

"Then you're just as bad as he is," she whispered before leaving him on his own, in a restaurant full of people.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I know it's been a while since I've written but I'd really like to know your thoughts and suggestions, and whether I should continue or not. So click that button!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
